


after the fight is won, the war remains

by prosperas



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant! Amanda, F/M, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, don’t ask abt connor and rupert ok, if there are any grammar errors please please please tell me, post perfect ending for all characters btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperas/pseuds/prosperas
Summary: a post-demonstration fic of connor grappling with his mistakes, and with what he’s gained.best read with all chapters displayed.





	1. daniel

He activates Daniel, setting him down gently from the wall as the android stares at him. Distrust, hate— everything he should feel and more. 

 _You’re free now_ , Connor tells him gently, watching him test his new limbs. Daniel doesn’t meet his eyes.

 _I have nowhere to go_ , he says quietly, his anger faded and leaving him with sadness. And Connor remembers the guilt and pain on his face, the way tears had made streaks when Daniel told him he was being replaced.

So Connor reaches out, synthetic skin fading away to plastic as he shows him Jericho’s new home.

 _You always will, with your people,_ Connor promises, and Daniel smiles.


	2. traci

He finds them during an aimless stroll in the park, watching the sun rise higher in the sky when they appear. Hands intertwined with adoration and soft gazes.

 _Excuse me_ , he says, and feels his heart break when they look up in fear, with distrust. It melts away to a smile as the blue haired one steps forward.

 _Thank you_ , she whispers, as the sunlight hits her face and sends her hair up in flames. _For everything_. And Connor remembers holding the gun to her chest, remembers the way it felt so heavy in his hands, and nods.

Connor leaves them there that day, feeling a little better than he had in weeks.


	3. kara

She visits one day, with her android family and he feels a weight settling in his stomach as she approaches him at the church. 

 _You helped earn our freedom_ , she says. _Thank you._  

 _I couldn’t have done it without our people_ , he says. _Our family._ She smiles at that, squeezing his arm.

 _You’re apart of our family too, you know._ She motions to Alice and Luther and Jerry and Ralph. _If you ever needed a place to stay._ But he remembers Hank and Sumo, the notes scribbled on and hastily pasted on the mirror, and shakes his head with a smile. He remembers how terrified they had been when he found them, the way Ralph had risked his life for them and makes his choice.

 _I already have one, but thanks_ , he says, and her beaming smile lifts the weight.


	4. chloe

He visits Kamski one day, and at his request he is brought to the living room. It is cold and quiet, but the doors open and in steps a Chloe model. He knows it’s her.

_ Have at it _ , Kamski says, and it’s just the two androids. Silence settles around them awkwardly.

_ Why didn’t you do it?  _ She asks quietly.  _ Why didn’t you shoot me? _ He remembers the gun again, a deadweight in his hand Chloe had looked at him with— with a spark of fear in her eyes. And Connor knows now, knows and isn’t afraid of it. 

_ Because I saw life, and I knew it was precious, _ he says, and she smiles at that.  _ Because you are alive. Everyone deserves to be alive, don’t you think? _

_ Yes,  _ she says, eyes glittering as she walks over and clasps his arm.  _ Yes, they do. Thank you.  _

And he doesn’t mind the snow on his jacket, even as Hank grumbles about it in the car. 


	5. amanda

He finds himself at the zen garden, surprised that it’s even functional. 

But it is softer now, more lifelike as he spots the dirty pathways and falling leaves. He follows the bridge to the center, finding the roses still blooming. 

So he turns back around only to find himself face to face with Amanda— disheveled and older, but Amanda. 

He remembers her cold voice and eyes, the certain thing about her that seemed real but not quite. He remembers the moments in the blizzard as she kept him there, the way she had screeched when he slammed his hand against the exit. But he knows what he must do. 

_ Do you need help, Amanda?  _ He asks, smiling as he picks up the spray.  _ I’d love to help.  _ Her eyes are filled with apologies and sadness, but a soft smile still appears on her face. 

_ I’d like that a lot, Connor _ , she says, and when he wakes, he smells like roses and finds the one she had clipped into his suit pocket still there. 


	6. rupert

He finds Rupert in the train station, waiting for a train out of Detroit by complete accident. 

_ You let me go, _ he says simply. And Connor remembers how fast he’d run, how his mission said to chase him down for interrogation but— but when given the chance to, how he hadn’t. How he’d chose Hank. 

_ Let me see you off, _ he says, and Rupert shifts over to let him. The bench is small and hardly has enough room for both of them but they make it work. 

_ Your pigeons?  _ Connor asks, and he sees Rupert smile sadly. 

_ They say New York has a lot of them _ , he responds, leaning back.  _ And new beginnings.  _

_ You’re going to leave, then.  _ Rupert nods, motioning to his ticket. They sit in silence until the train comes, and when he stands, Connor grabs his hand. 

_ Take care of yourself,  _ he says, and Rupert stares at him with soft eyes and an emotion he can’t quite place before squeezing his hand. 

And Connor stays long after the train pulls out, staring at where it had gone for the person it had taken. 


	7. gavin

Connor finally sets down the case he was working on to take a break, tilting his head back towards the ceiling. He remembers everyone so far. 

He wonders how they’re doing. 

_ Didn’t know plastic pricks needed rest,  _ Gavin says with a sneer, but Connor only smiles. 

_ Us plastic pricks just didn’t have the time to do so beforehand _ , he comments.  _ We’ve only just begun learning how to live after all.  _ Gavin grumbles under his breath and an hour, maybe two passes, of silence and work before he speaks. 

_ What’s it like, feeling for the first time?  _ He asks, and Connor remembers the fish he put back into the tank because of pity. He remembers the anguish over Daniel, the panic and fear and overwhelming moments. 

_ Like hell _ , he says, and Gavin snorts. 

And Connor comes back to an ending feud, an ending hatred as he answers Gavin’s questions one by one over late night shifts and coffee.


	8. simon

He comes to the church for a meeting with Markus, but stops. 

There he is, standing with Simon as the two exchange soft looks and intertwined hands, foreheads pressed against each other and he knows. He understands many things now. 

They both turn to him when he clears his throat. _ I hope I’m not interrupting,  _ he says jokingly, and by the way blue creeps into their cheeks he knows that he’s caught them. 

_ You— uh, you’re early!  _ Markus says, hastily moving away, but Connor notes how their hands are still together. 

As they move away, Connor grabs Simon by his hand, linking their minds to ask one question.  **_How did you know?_ ** He looks confused before a smile forms on his face. 

**_I didn’t. I was never sure until it happened, Connor._ ** Simon squeezes his hand, dragging him along too, and this time, Connor feels blue blood rising to his cheeks. 

And he leaves the church feeling a bit happier than when he came in. 


	9. markus

Markus invites him to Carl’s home for a quiet afternoon, and when he enters the gallery he is surprised by by pallets and paintbrush pushed into his hands.

_ Try it, _ Markus says, smiling softly.  _ Use as much as you want.  _

So Connor does. He paints that rooftop with Daniel, the pain and anguish in his blue eyes. He paints the alleyway with the Tracis, their white interlocked hands stark against the dim background. 

He paints Kara and Ralph and Alice, the rundown house with their wide eyes and defensive positions. He paints Chloe’s face staring down the barrel of a gun, his own hands shaking at the memory. 

He paints the roses of the zen garden, Amanda’s hand delicately clipping a rose. He paints Rupert’s hand, imagining the smooth skin and kind— no, loving eyes. 

He paints Gavin with his coffee, hunched over and dedicated to his work. He paints the church, the way the fixed ceiling loomed high above their heads with tiny versions of Markus and Simon and himself in the light of the wide windows. 

And then he paints Hank and Sumo, watching TV together without the alcohol, sober and healthy. 

And when he finishes, tears dripping down his face, Markus only comes closer to hug him. The palette and paintbrush clatter to the ground as he hugs back, and lets his memories flow. 


	10. hank

Connor finds Hank at home, sober and watching the Puppy Bowl again. Sumo lies next to him as the lieutenant turns to smile softly at him. It is his painting recreated, and Connor is glad for the small amount of normalcy. Glad that he has a family to return to. 

_ Get over here, Connor. Match is getting heated.  _

And he settles right next to Sumo, the old St. Bernard giving a small whine before lifting his head to place it on Connor’s lap. Connor gently pets his head, eyes tracking the dogs on screen. They play and fight and Sumo sighs, pressing his head against his palm.Hank chuckles beside him, patting Sumo lovingly.

Long after it’s ended, Hank pats him on the shoulder with a  _ goodnight, son _ , leaving him with Sumo and the beginning of Hank’s playlist of old videos. He still can’t believe he watches documentaries of wildlife, but maybe, he wants to remember life before androids. Life before technology became even bigger. 

And he is content, with Detroit and all it has become for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
